pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spearow
|backcolor= |name=Spearow |jname=(オニスズメ Onisuzume) |ndex=021 |evofrom=None |evointo=Fearow |gen=Generation I |pronun= SPEER-oh |hp=40 |atk=60 |def=30 |satk=31 |sdef=31 |spd=70 |total=262 |species=Tiny Bird Pokémon |type= / |height=1'00" |weight=4.4 lbs. |ability=Keen Eye Sniper (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Spearow (Japanese: オニスズメ Onisuzume) is a small / -type Bird Pokémon with short wings and a stubby beak. It is noted for being frail. It eats insects in grassy areas by flushing them out with its wings, and plucking at them with its beak. Biology Appearance Spearow are mostly brown, with slightly pinkish red wings. Its shoulders are black, but rarely visible due to its plumage. Spearow have a brown underbelly and noticeably large feet and talons. The feathers on its head are somewhat ruffled, giving Spearow what looks like a "spiky head." Its tail feathers and head plumage are both a dark shade of brown. Behavior They eat insects in grassy areas by flushing them out with their stubby wings, and plucking at them with their beaks. Spearow are very territorial, constantly buzzing about and calling with a loud cry that can be heard from half a mile away. This cry serves to scare away predators and to keep in touch with other Spearow, though the latter is reserved as an alarm to its kind. Special abilities They are noted for being frail, for which they make up for with their "Mirror Move" ability. Appearances In the anime series In the very first episode of the animated series (Pokémon, I Choose You!), series protagonist Ash Ketchum attempts to capture a Spearow right outside his hometown, Pallet Town, without his Pikachu's help; he only angers the Pokémon by hurling a pebble at it. Spearow calls out to its large flock, which pursue Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu eventually disperses the flock with massive Thunder, upon witnessing Ash's willingness to sacrifice his safety for Pikachu's.50 Ash must deal with the flock once more when he returns to Pallet Town, and realizes the Fearow leading the flock had been the Spearow he tried to catch.51 The flock reappeared in a flashback to that episode Ash had in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. In the manga Professor Oak had a Spearow in the Pokémon Adventures manga. He used it against Green in their Pokémon League battle. It later evolved into Fearow. Game info Evolution Spearow evolves into Fearow at level 20. Game locations | pokemon=Spearow| redblue=Route 3, 4, 9, 10, 11, 16, 17, 18, 22, 23| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Route 3, 4, 9, 16, 18, 22| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Route 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 22, 33, 42, 46, Trees, Randy| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Route 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 22, 33, 42, 46, Trees, Randy| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Route 3, 4, 9, 10, 11, 16, 17, 18, 22, 23, Treasure Beach, Mt. Ember, Cape Brink, Ruin Valley, Water Path, Canyon Entrance| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Route 225, 226| dprarity=Common| platinum=Route 225| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 22, 33, 42, 44, 45, 46, 47, Trees, Safari Zone, Azalea Town| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Breed Fearow| bwrarity=None| }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Spearow| Trozei=Endless Level 49, Endless Level 80, Forever Level 8, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Mt. Steel (1F-4F), Pitfall Valley (4F-9F), Remains Island (B9F-B13F)| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F), Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger1=Kisara Plains| Ranger2=Union Road, Peril Cliffs| Rumble=Windy Prairie‎| }} Pokédex entries | redblue=Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne.| yellow=Inept at flying high. However, it can fly around very fast to protect its territory.| gold=It flaps its short wings to flush out insects from tall grass. It then plucks them with its stubby beak.| silver=Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed.| crystal=To protect its territory, it flies around ceaselessly, making high-pitched cries.| ruby=Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.| sapphire=Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.| emerald=Its loud cry can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.| firered=It busily flits around here and there. Even if it is frail, it can be a tough foe that uses Mirror Move.| leafgreen=Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne.| diamond=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.| pearl=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.| platinum=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.| heartgold=It flaps its short wings to flush out insects from tall grass. It then plucks them with its stubby beak.| soulsilver=Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed.| black=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.| white=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.| }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Origins Instead of looking like a sparrow, like its name suggests, it appears to be based more on a falcon. Name origin Its name comes from "'''S''pear" and "Spar'row'." Trivia *In the episode "Pokémon - I Choose You!" the Pokédex mistakenly states that Spearow is a more violent evolution of Pidgey. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Early route Pokémon